When it Rains
by afitwilight
Summary: Repsonse to a Stalker challenge. Sara's feelings about Nick during and after the episode. N/S


Title: When it Rains  
  
Spoiler: Stalker  
  
Pairing: N/S  
  
This is a response to the challenge Brianna posted. I hope you all enjoy. Feedback is more than welcome. Thanks!!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Sara's POV  
  
I was making my to my car when my cell rang. I quickly answered thinking that it was probably Grissom or someone telling me that they found our suspect. "Sidle."  
  
"Sara, it's Warrick." He sounded very upset. I knew immediately something terrible must have happened.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked not really knowing what to expect.  
  
"Nick's in the hospital."  
  
My heart just stopped and I had to literally force myself to breathe. I could hear Warrick on the other end trying to explain to me why. I couldn't understand the words nor could I make myself have him repeat them. I managed to hear which hospital they had taken him to. That was all I needed. I hung up the phone without even saying a word of good-bye to Warrick. He would understand. I drove on autopilot all the way there. My mind kept flashing to where Warrick and I were making jokes about Nick being in the paper. I wanted to go back to that time so badly. I wanted to hear Nick laugh again and to see him smile.  
  
I parked my car and ran inside the emergency room. I found Warrick leaning against the wall and Catherine sitting down across from him. She glanced up at me and gave me a sad smile. "Hey Sara."  
  
"Hey." I sat down beside her but I kept my eyes on Warrick. He looked so lost and I soon realized why. He had been at the scene when Nick got hurt and he blamed himself. The doctor came out and Catherine and I immediately stood up and awaited the diagnosis of our friend. My friend.   
  
"Concussion, two cracked ribs, sprained wrist, five stitches to the forehead. It could have been a lot worse." She told us.   
  
I blanked on the rest of the conversation. I did hear that he could go home soon. That's all that mattered to me. He was bruised and hurt, but he wasn't dead. I heard Grissom say that they should head back to the scene and Warrick wanted to go, but Grissom told him to cool down. As soon as they left, Warrick turned to me. "It's my fault Sara."  
  
"No, it's not. You didn't know that Nigel was in there waiting for Nick." I could have kept telling him that until my face turned blue, but he would never accept it. So I grabbed his arm and led him to the chair and made him sit down. I sat down beside him and we waited until we could go talk to Nick.   
  
The doctor came back and told us that we could go see Nick and that he would be going home soon. I glanced over at Warrick. "Do you want to go in first?" I had a feeling that he might want to try and apologize to Nick, even though he didn't have anything to be sorry for.  
  
"Yeah, do you mind?" Warrick's eyes searched mine as if begging for me to give him this chance.  
  
"Of course not. Call me when I can come in."   
  
Warrick leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Thanks Sara." He walked inside the room and shut the door. I leaned against the wall and finally let the tears stream down my face. I quickly wiped them away and thought about how foolish it must seem to be crying. But to me it wasn't foolish. I almost lost the one person who means everything to me. Only he doesn't know it and if I would have lost him, then he never would. I have to make a vow. I must tell Nick how I feel about him. I will tell him tonight. I promise. I heard the door open and Warrick smiled at me. "Nick wants to see you."  
  
"Thanks." I waited for him to comment on my red eyes, but he didn't. Instead he stood away from the door letting me come in. As soon as I walked in, I got my first look at the damage that psycho had done to Nick. He had a white bandage on his forehead and his arm was wrapped up. I felt tears threaten to come down, but I refused to let them. Instead I put on a brave face and gave him a smile. "Now, this is a sucky way to ask for some time off."  
  
He laughed slightly and then made a grim face. "Don't make me laugh Sara. It hurts too much."  
  
"I'm sorry." I walked over to the side of the bed and sat down on the chair. "So, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Honestly, it hurts like hell. But, I guess that's better than the alternative." He gave me one of his sexiest smiles. I found myself wondering if he did that for all the women he's met or if it was just for me. The selfish part of me wanted that smile all to myself. 'Along with the rest of him.' I thought.  
  
"Yeah it is." I was about to say something else when the doctor came in and began telling Nick that he could go home. She gave him some medication and told him that he had to stay out of work a while and get some rest. She brought in a wheelchair and I grabbed it. "Come on Nicky. Let's get you out of here." I told him.   
  
Nick smiled and got up from the bed. "Just let me change my clothes." He grabbed his clothes and walked in the bathroom. Warrick glanced at me. "You want me to push him out of here."  
  
"No." I said just a little to fast. "I mean come on, look at the damage you've done already." I honestly meant that as a joke, but I could see where I hurt him. "Oh Warrick, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry."  
  
Warrick tried to play off. "It's okay Sara. I know how protective you are of Nick."  
  
'Protective of Nick?' I tried to comprehend where he got that from. Did he know just how much I cared about Nick? "Warrick, I'm really sorry."  
  
He gave me a smile. "Stop apologizing to me. You can't help it if you're in love with him."  
  
Did he just say I was in love with Nick? 'Yes.' My mind screamed at me. 'And you know it's true.' I opened my mouth to comment on that but Nick came out. He must have sensed something different because he stared at us for a moment. "Did I miss something?"  
  
"No." Warrick told him and smiled at me. "Sara here was just telling me that she wants to push you out."  
  
Nick glared at him and then focused on me. "Then let's get out of here." He got in the wheelchair and I took my place behind him. The three of us were walking out and Nick kept asking about the case. I finally had to tell him to stop. I mean he was supposed to be resting. Unconsciously, I wheeled Nick to my car. Warrick never said a thing. So when I was helping Nick get in the passenger seat, Warrick looks at me. "I'll see you back at the lab." He then looked at Nick. "Get better man."  
  
"Thanks." Nick told him and closed the door. I was going to take the chair back when Warrick takes it from me.  
  
"Drive safely and make sure he gets some rest."  
  
"I will. Trust me." I tell him. He nods and then rolls the chair back inside. I made my way to the driver's side and started the car. We drove back to Nick's in silence because Nick fell asleep on the way. I glanced over at him and gently reached across and ran my fingertips along his bandage on his forehead. I remembered how when little kids would get hurt and they would want their parents to kiss it and make it better. I had this huge desire to lean right over and kiss him. I needed to tell Nick how I felt. I pulled up in Nick's driveway and stopped the car. "Nick." I said gently not wanting to startle him.  
  
His eyes fluttered and then opened. It took him a moment to realize where he was. "Thanks for driving me home." He told me and opened the door.  
  
I got out on my side and walked with him to his door. He opened it and stepped inside and I followed him in. "Do you want me to fix you something to eat or drink?" I replied.  
  
"No, I'm okay. I think I'm just gonna take some medicine and get some rest."  
  
"Okay." All right it's now or never. "Nick, I need to tell you something." I started. Nervousness spread all through my body and it only deepened when I noticed he was staring at me, waiting for me to continue. "I." Before I could even begin my cell phone rang. "Excuse me." I told him and answered my phone. "Sidle."  
  
"Sara its Grissom. I need you back at the lab."  
  
"I'm on my way." I hung up the phone and glanced back at Nick. "That was Grissom. I need to go."  
  
He nodded in understanding. He walked me to the door and before I could leave he gently grabbed my arm. "Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?" He asked. I looked into his brown eyes and I lost all my nerve. I couldn't face it if I told him how I felt and he didn't feel the same way.   
  
So I did what I thought I should do, to protect our friendship and myself. "It's nothing important. Get some rest okay."  
  
He honestly looked disappointed. 'Was he expecting something else from me?' I didn't have time to ponder on this now; I was needed back at the lab. I told Nick good-bye and walked to my car. 'God, I'm such a coward.' I told myself and started the car. I gave Nick one last glance and backed out of his driveway.  
  
We were all sitting in one of the labs, watching the videos Nigel made of himself. This man sickened me. As I continued to watch him, the more I wanted to kill him. He had hurt Nick and killed another. Then Grissom had Archie put in another tape. I watched Nigel begin to talk about Nick. I wanted nothing more than to find him and kill him. He then stated something that would forever be scarred in my memories. "Nick, would you let me stop your heart?" Shock and disgust soared through my body. Nick was in serious trouble and I needed to get to him. The next hour was a blur. I wasn't allowed to go to Nick's but I was told by Brass what had happened. That bastard Crane was in Nick's apartment and almost killed him and then put a gun against his own head. I finally got to see Nick when we were all watching Crane's interrogation. I felt sick to my stomach and knew that no matter how bad I felt, Nick was feeling it much worse. When it was over I tried to give him some assurance. "Twenty-five years to life Nick, it's over."  
  
"It's not over for me." He replied and we walked out of the room leaving Nick there alone. I knew that Brass had driven Nick there and I was determined to be the one to make sure he got safely home. So, I waited outside the room for him. I convinced the others that I would take care of Nick and that they should go and get some rest. Nick finally came out of the room and didn't even acknowledge me. In fact, he walked right past me. I had to run and catch him. "Nick!" I yelled trying to get his attention.  
  
He jerked the door open that led outside and walked off letting the door slam shut. I ran faster. I grabbed the door and forced it open. I scanned the area trying to find him, but I couldn't spot him anywhere. "Nick!" I called out desperately. I was now very worried. He didn't need to be alone right now. I searched for ten minutes and couldn't find him anywhere. Tears were now streaming down my face and didn't even bother wiping them away. I had searched everywhere I thought he would be. He couldn't have driven away; he didn't have his car. I refused to give up my search. If I had to walk every street then so help me I would. It was then I heard a boom in the sky. I glanced up and a raindrop hit me on the cheek. 'Perfect, what else could go wrong.' The sky opened up and rain began to hammer down in sheets. I was soaked instantly, but the stubbornness in my genes refused to go back. I would not go back until I found Nick safe and sound. I felt my clothes become heavier with each and every step I took. Lightning flashed in the sky and the thunder struck loudly. I wrapped my arms around myself to keep warm. My teeth began to chatter. I knew that I was at risk of getting sick, but I didn't care. I kept walking and soon thought I heard someone calling my name. I looked around but didn't see anyone. I chalked it up to my imagination and kept going.   
  
"SARA!" I heard it louder this time. I turned around and saw Nick running toward me.  
  
"Nick?" I couldn't believe it was him. I began running toward him and he grabbed me by the waist.   
  
"What are you doing out here?" He asked me.  
  
"Looking for you." I told him as if that was the most natural thing for me to be doing in a thunderstorm.   
  
He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him. "Let's get you inside. You're freezing to death."  
  
We walked back toward the lab, and by the time we got there we were both soaked to the bone. Nick and I made our way to the locker room. We both had a spare change of clothes in there. I took my clothes out of my locker and went into the bathroom. I stripped off my wet clothes and was grateful for the dry ones. My hair was so wet that my warm shirt was now becoming soaked. I came out of the room and waited for Nick on the bench by the lockers. He came out a few minutes later and sat down beside me. "What were you thinking?" He asked me.  
  
"What do you mean what was I thinking? Nick, you were the one who took off in a hurry, I was trying to find you."  
  
"I'm sorry. I just needed to be alone for a while. I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but concern there. I gave him a small grin. "You should go home and get some rest."  
  
"I can't go home yet. The police are still there taking photos."  
  
My face paled. "Nick, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. You could stay with me if you want to." Where I had the courage to ask that is beyond me.  
  
He smiled. "I wouldn't want to be a bother. I can stay with Warrick."  
  
"No." I replied way too fast. "I mean, you're not a bother. Besides I'm sure Warrick's probably gone to bed already." I know I was stretching, but I couldn't let him leave.   
  
"Alright, but only if you're sure."  
  
"I'm positive." I told him and reached out for his hand. "Come on. Let's get you out of here."  
  
He and I stood up and walked hand in hand out of the room. We soon arrived at my house and he sat down on the sofa. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed two towels. My hair was still soaked and so was Nick's. "Here." I said as I handed him the towel.  
  
"Thanks." He ran it through his short hair and dried it almost instantly. I could feel him watching me as I dried my own. I glanced up at him and smiled. "Would you like some coffee or some hot chocolate?"  
  
"I haven't had hot chocolate in a while."   
  
"I'll go make some." I got up off the sofa and headed toward my small kitchen. "You can watch television if you want to." I called out to him.  
  
He came in the kitchen and watched me. "I would rather stay here with you."  
  
"Okay." After the hot chocolate was done, we sat back down on my sofa and drank in comfortable silence. I glanced over and noticed that his eyelids were getting droopy. "You should get some sleep. I'll turn down my sheets and you can sleep there."  
  
"I'm not taking your bed Sara." He told me.  
  
"Yes, you are. Don't argue with me. Besides, I'm not that tired." I tell him and started to get up, but he grabbed my wrist.  
  
"What were you going to tell me before Grissom called?" He asked not letting go of my wrist.  
  
"Nick, you should get some rest." I state, desperately trying not to have this conversation. I couldn't handle knowing that if I tell him how I feel that he wouldn't feel the same.  
  
"I'm letting go until you do."  
  
I stare into his brown eyes and instantly saw he was telling the truth. I took a deep breath and exhaled. "When I found out you were hurt, I felt as though a part of me had died. I didn't want to lose you."  
  
He remained quiet and squeezed my wrist urging me to continue. "I made a vow to tell you how I felt."   
  
"And how do you feel?"  
  
I looked into his eyes and made that great leap. "I love you."  
  
He didn't say anything for a few minutes. I knew that I ruined it. Our friendship will never be the same. It was a mistake to have told him. "I'm sorry." I tried to get up but he refused to let go.   
  
"Sara." He said gently.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I love you too." With that he closed the distance between us and gently kissed me on the lips. I felt like I was in heaven. His lips tasted and felt exactly how I thought they would. I gently wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He finally pulled away when the need for air became a demand.   
  
I smiled at him and saw something I had never seen in his eyes. Love, and I knew that it was for me. I gently helped him up and we walked in my bedroom. Nick kicked his shoes off and got into bed. He patted the space next to him inviting me to lay there with him. I took my own shoes off and climbed into bed beside him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. Soon, we both drifted off to sleep. My last thought before I drifted was of the man beside me and how much I loved him.  
  
~Finished~  
  
Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed it!! Especially you Brianna, after all this was your challenge!!   
  
Missy 


End file.
